


Talk Dirty To Me

by Grimpotato



Series: Strangers in the Dark [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person, finally some character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: Sylvanas and I have been friends for a while but after weeks of flirting, things finally boiled over into something more.OrAfter weeks of flirting and getting to know each other, Sylvanas and Jaina finally bang.(Takes Place After Aphrodite and before I Like the Way)
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Strangers in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429162
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/gifts).



> Can you believe that I've actually put together a backstory for each of these nerds and I now have a real trajectory of how this series is supposed to go? I've updated/edited the previous installments to adjust to the new headcanons involving this AU. You don't need to go back to read them if you don't want. Most of the edits are so minor, you probably wouldn't even notice them. (Make Me Your Aphrodite has a little bit of world building in the first section but that's about the most of it.) 
> 
> But yes, I decided to go with the idea that Jaina's taller than Sylvanas in this AU, among other things.
> 
> Special thanks to [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackergami) for basically demanding this update and to [EmpressThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressThings) her encouragement and read through.

The Tender Hoof was one of those places that served all kinds of people at all times of the day. It didn't matter if you stumbled in with just the clothes on your back or were a noble from Stormwind; Orn Tenderhoof fed everyone. If you couldn't pay, you worked. If you didn't like potentially rubbing elbows with a man on the street, the big Tauren and his staff were more than happy to show you the door.

Sylvanas and I became regulars after Chen had to kick us out one too many times because we were too busy talking rather than paying attention to closing time.

It was a nice enough place. Lots of booths lined up against the walls and windows with sturdy wooden tables and comfortable leather wrapped seats. Someone painted the walls to look like a sunrise that stretched all the way across the restaurant. It even had an open kitchen which meant you could watch the line cooks work if you were bored or just trying to ignore your dining companions. The food itself wasn't anything to write home about but it stuck to your ribs and more importantly, was pretty inexpensive. The menu listed everything from breakfast to a steak dinner.

Sylvanas always got the same thing, steak bloody and rare with a glass of wine.

I got whatever my wallet could afford. Since I had a morning appointment in a few hours and my wallet was feeling a little light, I ordered a couple of runny eggs, some bacon and a cup of coffee.

As soon as the waitress left, I slouched over the back of my seat. It was impolite but Sylvanas always seemed to like it when I did something impolite. She didn't look amused tonight though. Her brow furrowed in concern as she stared at me. "I've never seen you order anything more than eggs or a burger. Why is that?"

"Worried about me?"

"A little. You're skinny enough as it is." Sylvanas reached across the table and plucked at the sleeve of my shirt. "A real string bean if you ask me."

I laughed and pulled my arm away, worried that she might see the burn scars beneath the sleeve. "I'm a mage. I eat plenty. I burn more energy than most people just by breathing is all." She didn't need to know that I spent most of my spare gold at the Rose buying drinks so I could watch her perform without feeling like a freeloader. "Besides," I grinned, "I hear overly skinny girls are all the rage in the Outlands right now."

Sylvanas didn't look impressed. "Somehow I don't think you're the fashionable type," she said dryly, looking pointedly at how my shirt and jacket always hung just a little too loose off me. She wasn't wrong. I bought my shirts cheap by the dozen. I had a habit of burning through shirts like people burned through cigarettes and no one ever hired me because of how I looked, so I never bothered getting them tailored. "Besides," she continued, "I like my women with a bit of meat on their bones."

"Heh. I noticed you like your meat pretty rare. Is that how you like your women too?"

She dragged her red-eyed gaze down my chest and back up again as her lips curled into a playful grin. Her fangs peaked out from behind her blood-red lips. "I prefer it raw but I'll take what I can get."

I swallowed hard, feeling a faint rise of heat coming to my cheeks. "You don't strike me as the kind who settles."

Sylvanas hummed as she leaned forward. She wore a modest white blouse with a tailored black jacket over it. The cut of her jacket emphasized the broadness of her shoulders and the fullness of her chest. Her black velvet choker was eye-catching and stood out against the pale lilac hue of her skin. "Sometimes," she purred, "it's more about the hunt than the meal."

I wasn't sure how to take that, if I was the hunt or the meal, but the waitress arrived with our drinks and food before I could respond.

The girl was a pretty young thing, a half-elf if you took into account the length of her ears, with red hair pinned neatly into a bun and a neat little cap on her head. Her dress was the color of sunset orange with a clean white apron tied in front. "Your lynx steak miss," she said as she put down a plate of seared meat over a bed of greens in front of Sylvanas. Her smile to Sylvanas was stiff, forced. It relaxed into a more flirtatious one when she turned to wink at me as she put my plate down. "And eggs and bacon for you honey. I asked Mal to add a couple pieces of toast, on the house."

"Thank you," I said.

"Any time. Just call if you need anything else," she said and sashayed away.

One of Sylvanas's long eyebrows raised up in the air. "Really. Right in front of me," she huffed.

"Something wrong Windrunner?" I asked, just a little distracted by the sway of our waitress's hips as she stopped by another table.

"Oh nothing. Waitresses are very bold these days aren't they?"

I laughed, turning my attention back to Sylvanas. "She's probably just fishing for a good tip is all. It's no different than you flirting with the random John or Jane every night."

Sylvanas sniffed haughtily, "That's completely different. My job is to entertain. Give them the illusion of having something they think they want but will never really have."

"Is that why you single me out so often?" I couldn't suppress my grin.

"Depends," she said with a matching grin. "Do you want me?"

I thought about how I felt the first time I saw her sing and the first time she put her hands on me. Heat flooded through me as I remembered how I would wake up in a sweat on the nights she starred in my dreams wearing only a smile with a dirty song on her lips. I gulped down a mouthful of warm coffee instead of answering her.

She laughed at me but said nothing more of the matter.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. We talked a lot about little things; music, literature, bland anecdotes from previous cases and offhanded observations of some of the club regulars. Soon, our forks were scraping across empty plates and the waitress appeared to take them. "Can I interest you in some dessert hun?" She asked me in a voice so sweet it made my teeth hurt.

"A slice of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream," Sylvanas cut in before I could turn down the offer. "And two spoons to share."

The girl glanced at Sylvanas looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted but turned her attention back to me.

"What she said," I said and her eyelashes batted quick as a hummingbird's wing.

"Right away."

I shook my head and looked to Sylvanas. "You never wanted dessert before."

"Maybe I'm not quite ready to end our time together just yet."

That caught me by surprise. Usually we went our separate ways as soon as the bill was settled. Sylvanas to the north side of town with the glitz and glamour of high society while I walked the few blocks east where home was amongst the men and women of labor. "Still, dessert?" I said quickly, filling the silence that stretched between us. "Never seen you eat even a piece of candy before and now we're sharing ice cream and pie?"

Sylvanas flashed me a smile. "Can't a girl crave something sweet in her life every once in a while?"

There was something about that smile that made me think we weren't talking about dessert at all.

"Sure," I said, trying to sound casual. "Everyone wants a little sweetness in their life. I just never took you for a dessert kind of person, that's all."

Sylvanas hummed into her wine glass, eyes burning bright. "What can I say? You have a habit of making me want things I haven't really wanted before."

My cheeks burned and I drank my coffee quietly, turning my attention to the line cooks as they filled out orders for the drunks and night owls that hung around at this hour. The waitress appeared not long after with a warm slice of cherry pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream slowly melting over it. "Here you go baby, cherry pie ala mode and two spoons," she said sweetly and placed a piece of paper faced down in front of me. "And the check but take your time. No rush."

She smiled flatly at Sylvanas as she left. I flipped the bill over and barked out a short laugh. Underneath our bill was another piece of paper. The girl had written her phone number down with a little note that read 'call me sometime? <3'. Sylvanas reached over to take a look. Her eyes widened and even she laughed before sliding the note back. "I think she's fishing for a different kind of tip tonight Proudmoore. Are you going to indulge her?"

"Mmm maybe. I'll deal with it later. The ice cream is melting."

We ate in relative silence. The pie was good. The crust was appropriately flaky if a little soggy from the melted cream that seeped into it. The filling was warm and tart though, a perfect contrast to the sweet coolness of the vanilla ice cream that came on top. It had been a while since I had a slice of pie this good and I made a mental note to come back and try some of their other desserts next time. I looked up after taking the last bite and had to choke back a laugh.

Sylvanas managed to smear a small dab of ice cream right at the corner of her mouth and didn't seem to be aware of it. She gave me a confused look. "Something funny Proudmoore?"

I shook my head, smiling. "You just have a little something..." My hand moved on its own and suddenly I was wiping the bit of ice cream away with my thumb. I accidentally stroked her lips in the process and let loose a soft gasp. Her lips were cool and soft against my skin and parted at the slightest pressure. "S-sorry," I managed to stammer even as I jerked my hand away.

She caught my wrist before I could pull too far away and locked eyes with mine. Then, with deliberate slowness, opened her mouth and licked the bit of ice cream off my thumb. Her tongue burned like dry ice and I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was over far too quick and I jerked my hand back as soon as she let my wrist go. My cheeks were hot and I had a sudden urge to lean across the table and find out what ice cream and wine tasted like on her lips. I swallowed the urge and focused on the check, fishing out a few gold notes to cover my half of the bill. Sylvanas left a few notes of her own and rose to her feet. I didn't even think to pocket the waitress's number as we left.

It was warm for a spring night but the streets were still mostly empty. We were in that strange time of night when most of the clubbers either managed to stumble their way home after a long night of drinking and dancing or found somewhere to sober up at. Those working the morning shift hadn't even gotten up yet to start their day. Sylvanas pulled out a cigarette from a gilded case stamped with elven motifs and I lit it for her with a simple cantrip. We smoked in companionable silence as we waited for her cab to pull up.

When it arrived, we stubbed our cigarettes out on the little outdoor bin by the diner door. She turned towards me, head tilting slightly to the side. "Need a ride?"

"Nah." I walked over to the cab and held the door open for her. "I'm just gonna head back home and put on a clean change of clothes, maybe grab a shower before I head back out."

Sylvanas hummed and brushed up against me. "Alright then. I'll see you later Proudmoore." She leaned in close; close enough that I could smell the spicy floral scent of her perfume and pressed her lips to mine. It was so quick that I wasn't even sure it happened before she disappeared into the car.

I shut the door after her and watched the cab drive off into the darkness.

* * *

Something changed between us after that night.

For starters, kissing became a regular thing.

She'd kiss my cheek every time we met up and kiss me on the mouth at the end of every night before parting ways. She had a very kissable mouth; soft, pliant and just a little cool against mine. Some nights we'd kiss long enough that the cabbies would offer to drive us to a hotel instead of taking Sylvanas home.

I always went home alone and took a long cold shower on those nights.

She started getting more handsy with me too. If she thought my tie was a bit too crooked, she'd straighten it out. Whenever we walked somewhere, she'd slip her arm through mine but not before giving it a squeeze first. None of it meant anything; not the kissing nor the touching but there was one thing she did that puzzled me. Sometimes when we would walk, she'd put her hand against the small of my back and press down lightly. I always stood up a little straighter when she did and she'd reward me with a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Why do you do that?" I asked one night as we walked back to the Golden Rose after an early supper.

"Do what?" She looked up at me with wide innocent eyes as she slipped her arm back through mine.

"Put your hand on my back like that."

"You're always slouching," she said airily, like she was talking about the weather. "It's bad for your back and it makes you look short."

I huffed a laugh. "Me? Look short? Really? I don't know if you've noticed, but I get a lot of dirty looks from the men in this city. I think they get nervous because I have a tendency to look them level in the eye right rather than up at them."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's nerves," she muttered under her breath.

"What's that Windrunner?"

"Anyone who's insecure because a woman is taller than them is an idiot and deserves what's coming to them," she said smoothly. "I, for one, like the fact that you're so tall. In fact it's one of your more attractive features. Probably," she teased, "your best one."

"Well I'm glad my height is to your liking."

"It very much is," she purred, peering up at me through her long dark lashes.

I hadn't noticed it before but when she wore a shorter heel, she was just a little bit shorter than me. It was probably her ears that threw me off; those long damnable ears that always moved and flicked with a language all of its own. I had touched them once not long ago when she kissed me one night in her dressing room. It wasn't much of a touch, just my finger tracing along the outer edge of an ear. The noise she made had me pushing her up against her dressing table demanding more.

She stopped me then, with her hands on my chest and pulling away, eyes blazing. "I don't think you're ready for that just yet Proudmoore," she had said in the most breathless voice I'd ever heard her make.

I jerked away from her like I'd been burned, stammering an apology but she had only laughed at me and dragged me out into the night.

"You doing alright there Proudmoore?" Her voice brought me back to reality. Heat rushed to my face. I must have been staring at her ears for too long.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's almost show time right? We should hurry."

Sylvanas hummed, unconvinced but clearly deciding to let it slide.

* * *

We entered the Golden Rose through the backdoor. The club wasn't open yet but most of the staff was already there getting the place ready with last minute preparations. Normally, I'd wait in Sylvanas's dressing room until the club opened or she sent me away but tonight we stopped in front of her door and she turned around to face me. She flashed me one of those smiles that said 'I have a secret' and put a hand on my chest to stop me from following her in. "Why don't you go on ahead Proudmoore?'

"Oh? You don't want my help getting ready tonight?" She rarely needed my help. Most of the time, if I was here early, we would just talk as she applied her make-up. She always shooed me out before she changed into her dress; said she wanted to surprise me along with everyone else. This time was different. She just laughed as she toyed with the knot of my tie.

"I always want you darling but not for this." She winked at me as she opened the door behind her and stepped back, leaving me standing in the hallway alone without even a kiss. I blinked owlishly at the closed door in front of me, my head spinning.

What did she mean 'not for this?'

I made my way through the hallway into the club proper, stepping to the side when a busboy came through with a case of freshly dried glassware. I followed him towards the bar. All the lights were turned all the way up as the staff wiped down tables and rearranged the chairs. A stagehand was setting up music stands and laying out the sheet music for tonight's show while another one checked the microphones.

Li Li was already behind the bar in a blue wrap dress with capped sleeves. Her silky black hair was pinned in a bun with a long golden hair pin tipped in jade. She was taking some last minute inventory and thanked the busboy when he set the case of glassware on the bar top. "Hey Proudmoore," she said as I saddled up to my normal stool. "What did you do?"

"What?" I blinked, "What do you mean what did I do?"

Li Li looked up from the glasses she was inspecting to look at me with narrowed eyes. "Around this time of day you're either still working or hanging out with Sylvanas. So what did you do that got you sitting out here with the rest of us?"

I laughed incredulously. "Really? Have I become that predictable?"

Li Li looked unimpressed as she wiped a still slightly damp glass with a bar towel. "You're about as predictable as clockwork."

"Fine fine." I threw my hands up, "Sylvanas isn't upset with me if that's what you're wondering. She just asked me to go ahead without her and shut her door in my face."

"Sounds like you pissed her off. Am I going to need to worry about tonight's show?"

"It's fine Li Li. Everything is fine, I swear. She even laughed when she left me stranded in the hallway."

She looked skeptical but continued putting away the glassware. "If tonight's show is a bust, I'm adding the lost profits to your tab Proudmoore."

I put my hand to my chest, recoiling in mock horror. "How in tides am I going to pay that off? I might as well turn in my license and work for you!."

Li LI paused, the look in her eye softening. "You know you can always work here you right? If things get tight? Uncle Chen would hire you in a heartbeat."

My smile softened. "I know. I really appreciate how you and your uncle look after me Li Li, I really do. But I'm getting by."

She looked uncertain and then sighed, shoulders slumping. "Alright." She looked at the clock beneath the counter. "Looks like I have to finish opening fast. You need anything?"

"A drink and an ashtray?"

"The usual?"

I grinned. "I'm predictable aren't I?"

That got a laugh out of Li Li and she slid me an ashtray from a stack of clean ones with one paw and grabbed my usual bottle of rum with her other. She placed both the bottle and a glass in front of me before bustling away to check in with the other bartender that just showed up.

* * *

I was halfway through my second cigarette and my first drink by the time the first few customers started trickling down the stairs. I exchanged pleasantries with a few of the regulars that came up to the bar to order. Meaningless questions like 'how are you', 'how's business,', 'how's the family'? Questions that no one actually cared to know the answer to but were too polite not to ask about. It wasn't long before it was standing room only. People were crowding around the length of the bar, jockeying for a decent spot to watch the show. It was one of the few times I was actually thankful for my height. Even while sitting, I could still see over most people's heads and get a clear view of the stage.

The house band started filing in on stage and a few people clapped politely as they took up their spots. Suddenly, the entire stage went dark. It created a ripple effect through the club. The handful of polite claps rose in pitch and fervor until it was a cacophony of cheers, whistles, clapping hands and stomping feet as two familiar glowing dots of red light appeared in the darkness.

The band started to play; the bassist and drummer laying down a simple beat and accompanied by simple chords from the pianist. The tune carried for a few measures and then came to a brief but abrupt stop right as the light directly the lead singer's microphone switched on.

"You know I never seen you look so good," Sylvanas crooned as the club seemed to shake with applause and cheers. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that clung to her chest and shimmered in the light. The neckline was high and covered most of her chest while a pair of thin shoulder straps held the whole thing up. I suspected that her back was just as covered as her front. The dress was sleek but flared out a bit from the waist with layers of iridescent silk draped over her hips down to her feet. Her hands were covered by a matching pair of satin gloves that ran all the way up to her elbows.

It was a very pretty but modest dress. She looked like a girl getting ready for prom or something equally innocent; a far cry from the seductive songstress she posed as most other nights. It was very unlike her but no one really seemed to care. She gave the audience a beatific smile. Slowly the rest of the stage lights came back up as the band kicked back in. "Act the way you should, but I like it. Yeah I like it." Her hips swayed to the beat as the crowd quieted down so they could hear the music.

The lyrics sounded like the standard fair; the kind of 'I want you, I need you' stuff you might hear at any other jazz club. It was probably because it was so normal that it actually had me slightly on edge. The others seemed to sense that as well. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation on when she'd turn up the heat.

We didn't have to wait long as Sylvanas rocketed into the chorus. "'Cause baby, we'll be at the drive in, in the old man's ford, behind the bushes til I'm screaming for more." People whistled their approval when Sylvanas ran her gloved hands down along her sides to the beat, head tipped back in a vague mimicry of ecstasy. She held onto each note of the chorus, building up the intensity with every breath. "Down the basement. Lock the cellar door and baby, talk dirty to me."

Even from this distance, I could see the smoldering look in her eyes as she locked eyes with me. Her lips curled into a smile as she cuddled up to the microphone. "You know I never, never stay out late." Her hands wrapped around the microphone stand. "I can hardly wait just to see you," Her smile was sultry as she stepped forward, tipping the stand in such a way that it rested between her legs. Her entire body rolled against it as she watched me with hooded eyes. "And I know that you can't wait to see me too. I gotta touch you."

I felt a surge of heat flash through me when her right hand gripped the stand and slowly slid it down the metal pole before splaying open. Her shoulders hunched forward and she rocked back as she dragged the open palm of her hand up the mic stand like she was running her hand along someone's body.

"Oh yes I do," she crooned.

A smattering of catcalls followed Sylvanas into the chorus. I leaned my back against the bar, sipping slowly at my rum as I watched Sylvanas turn her attention to some of the other patrons in the front row while she sang the chorus. They were hanging on to her every word and action.

I realized at that moment that it wasn't just the way Sylvanas sang or moved that caught people's attention. Her song choice, her dress, everything was carefully selected to tell a story and play into someone's fantasy. Tonight's fantasy was that of the pretty girl next door waiting for her beau to pick her up for a nice night out and a little extra fun afterward.

It was a teenager's wet dream and tonight, we were all feeling a bit like teeangers.

When Sylvanas finished her performance, a fresh round of catcalls and wolf whistles broke out. I laughed when someone shouted out a marriage proposal. She took it in stride, responding with a quip about not accepting proposals while working. The rest of the audience laughed and the band started up another song. It was one of the standards performed in respectable clubs everywhere; the kind of song people liked to dance to.

Sylvanas caught my eye and tipped her head towards the dance floor. I only smiled and shook my head in response, content to sit on the sidelines and watch other people enjoy themselves.

* * *

A record player started up, marking the end of the first set. The band stepped away to get a drink and a breather before they had to come back and finish up the night. Most people took the opportunity to refresh their own drinks or catch up with friends who showed up late. I stayed at the bar and poured my third glass of rum for the night. It wasn't long before I felt a familiar chill against my back and cool lips brush along the shell of my ear. "You ready to talk dirty to me Proudmoore?"

I laughed and half turned in my seat to see Sylvanas come up beside me. "Is that what you wanted to surprise me with Windrunner?" I looked down at her dress. Up close, it reminded me of the smooth surface of the ocean on a moonless night. "A pretty dress and a dirty song?" I grinned, "You're losing your touch if you think that's enough to surprise me."

"Cheeky," she hummed and came closer until the skirts of her dress brushed against my knee. "But you didn't answer my question." Her head tipped to the side, her ears set an angle that looked like a challenge, "Do you even know how to talk dirty?"

"I'm from Kul Tiras," I said dryly. "I was teaching my classmates in boarding school all the creative uses for the word 'fuck' before any of us knew what it meant but somehow I don't think a sailor's mouth is the kind of dirty you're looking for."

Sylvanas laughed, bright and clear as a bell, "What a precocious child." Her smile broadened into a grin, "Maybe that's exactly the kind of mouth I'm looking for."

I shook my head knowing that my entire face was probably red. "Get out of here Windrunner, before you start something you can't finish."

Sylvanas didn't move. "Only if you promise to come by my dressing room after the show's over."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes but I like to hear you say you will."

I rolled my eyes, "So demanding. Fine, I promise I'll come by."

"Oh you have no idea how demanding I can be darling," Sylvanas purred. She took her wine glass and raised it towards me, "Later then." With that, she turned and swept away to mingle with a few of the other regulars before returning to the stage.

I watched her the entire time not knowing if I was feeling dread or excitement.

* * *

I made my way through the back corridors of the Rose even before the final strains of the last song ended. None of the staff paid me any mind as I headed straight towards Sylvanas's dressing room and let myself in. It wasn't a particularly large room but there was enough space for a couch, a dressing table with its bright lights and big mirror and a folding screen. Sylvanas's mundane clothing hung over the top of the folding screen, ready and waiting for her to come back.

I took a seat on the couch and reached for the top book of a pile that Sylvanas always kept nearby. I didn't even bother looking at the cover before flipping it open to a random page and started reading. The first sentence had me laughing. I was nearly in tears by the time I was done with the innuendo laden page. "Tides," I breathed, "Is this what Sylvanas's reading these days?"

"Do you have a problem with my reading material?" Sylvanas's voice cut through my laughter and I dropped the book, startled. She walked into the door, shutting the door quietly behind her and then stooped down to pick up the book. She skimmed the words on the page and flicked her eyes at me, grinning like a cat. "Ah this one. I picked it up on a whim when I was out the other day." She closed the book and put it back on the stack as she drew closer until she was practically leaning over my lap, our noses touching. "Is it true?," she murmured, "Is Kul Tiran fair known for its... succulence?"

The line had sounded ridiculous the first time I read it and having heard Sylvanas say it didn't make it less so. But maybe it was how she said it, husky and suggestive and standing so close, I only needed to lean in just a little bit and we'd be kissing, that had my heart racing. "Maybe," I managed to choke out, "Would you like to find out?"

The light of her eyes blazed and for a second, I thought she was going to pin me to the couch and take me up on my offer. She breathed in and stepped back. "Maybe some other time." Sylvanas put a little space between us and turned her back towards me. She lifted the thick curtain of her hair to reveal the back of her dress. Like I suspected, the dress covered most of her back. "Help a lady out?" She turned her head, giving me a coy look from over her shoulder.

I released a shaky breath as soon as she gave me the space but rose to my feet automatically at her request. The dress was smooth against my hand as I lowered the zipper slowly. "You're in a rare mood tonight."

"How so?"

"You've never had me undress you before."

"You never asked." She shot me another coy look, pulling down the straps of her dress even as I finished unzipping her.

I admired the broad plane of her back and the ripples of muscle one expected from an athlete not a songstress. Then I saw it, a long pale scar almost three inches long shaped like a very sharp oval. "Is this new?" I asked even as I touched the scar lightly. I knew it wasn't. It looked entirely too old and felt entirely too smooth for it to be new but I'd never seen it before and I'd seen her bare back plenty.

She recoiled from my touch and the sudden movement was so surprising, I dropped my hand and took a step back, the back of my legs hitting the edge of the couch. "It's from a long time ago," She said in a quiet bitter voice. "Ugly isn't it? I usually keep it hidden with illusion magic." She waved a finger in the air and just like that, the scar was gone, leaving smooth unblemished skin in its wake. I could practically taste the lingering effects of the spell in the air but said nothing.

She turned towards me and just like that, the brief glimpse of the mysterious past that she'd never talk about was gone. In its place was long stretches of skin covered with bits of silk and lace. I didn't even have a proper chance to admire her choice in undergarments before Sylvanas was shoving at my shoulders, pushing me down onto the couch. I went down with a quiet 'oof' and before I could catch my bearings, she had settled herself across my lap.

"Fuck," I said quietly under my breath and she laughed.

"Oh, so you do know how to use the word properly." She toyed with my braid, pulling it up to tickle the loose ends under my chin. "I was worried."

I glared at her, "I said I had a sailor's mouth didn't I?"

"You did but I never heard you use it." She grinned, fangs flashing, "We can talk about that latter. I can think of a few better uses for that mouth right now." She didn't even give me a moment to respond before slanting her mouth over mine. The kiss was heady and her body, already warm from the spotlight of the stage, warmed further against me. She didn't waste any time before parting my lips with her tongue and coaxing my mouth open to give her more access. We'd kiss like this before but it was never this urgent, this needy. I wasn't really entirely sure what to do with myself but Sylvanas clearly had ideas.

She reached down and took my hands, moving them so they settled over the curve of her ass and I moaned at the contact. With my hands positioned to her liking, she wrapped her arms around my neck to hold me close. I could feel the roughness of lace against the palm of my hands while my fingertips were treated to the soft smoothness of her skin. The contrast was maddening and I couldn't help but dig my fingers into her for a firmer grip and pull her close. She groaned into my mouth as she pressed against me at what must have been just the right angle because she started rolling her hips against mine.

I pulled my mouth away from hers just so I could take in a gasp of air but even that was a short lived attempt as Sylvanas immediately ducked her head down and trailed open mouth kisses along my jaw. "Fuck," I breathed again, eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure.

She laughed against me, her cool breath a relief against my heated skin. "Like that Proudmoore?" She husked.

"Y-yes, v-very much," I managed to stutter. I rolled my hips against hers trying to get closer.

"Good, because I'm-"

"Windrunner!" Chen's voice shouted from somewhere in the hall. "Windrunner are you still here?" The door to Sylvanas's dressing room swung open and Chen Stormstout walked in without even a warning knock. "Ah there yo- oh! You have company!"

Sylvanas half turned in my lap, ears pinned back and fangs bared. "Stormstout!" She hissed, looking like a cornered tomcat. It was the most aggressive I had ever seen her. "I'm busy!"

Chen didn't look put off by Sylvanas's sudden display of hostility. If anything, he looked even more curious. I watched with horror as he tilted over to the side to try and peer around Sylvanas. "I'll be qu- Oh, is that you Proudmoore?"

"Get out!" Sylvanas roared as she rose to her feet and flung her arm at the door. A few items around the room rattled from the reverb and even Chen took a step back.

"It's.. it's okay.. I'll umm.. just be going," I said as I got to my feet and beat a quick retreat towards the door.

"Proudmoore wait!" I heard both Chen and Sylvanas call after me but I snapped my fingers and simply teleported home.

Directly into the shower.

Embarrassment and lust burned through me in equal measure. It was almost like that time in boarding school when my classmates caught me kissing Thrall Durotan in an empty classroom. Except kissing Thrall never made me feel even remotely close to the way I did when Sylvanas was on my lap, her teeth against my skin. Like I would burn up alive if she didn't touch me.

I turned the water up as cold as it would go and wormed my hand under my sodden clothes hoping to drive the fire out.

* * *

I avoided the Golden Rose like the plague after that.

Sylvanas and I had reconciled a week later, though we never talked about the dressing room incident. We still met at the Tender Hoof after her show. She still pressed her lips to my cheek as a greeting and we still kissed each other good night. My palms always burned when she would take one and rest it against the small of her back but it was never as heated as that night.

At least not until I was standing by the alleyway behind the Rose two weeks after the incident. I might have swallowed enough of my pride to be seen haunting the outside of the place but I would have taken on an army of liches before facing Chen or Li Li's questions and knowing looks. I had just finished my cup of burnt coffee from a nearby place that served more grease than food when Sylvanas emerged from the back door. She'd already changed into a sea green swing dress that hugged her chest and waist before flowing out into a wide loose skirt that fell mid-calf. The capped sleeves left her arms bare but she warded off the midnight chill with a wrap made from the fur of a dark coated wolf.

Her entire face lit up like she'd just received her winter veil gift early when she saw me. "So you did show up."

"Why wouldn't I? I remember you calling me this afternoon all but demanding that I be here." I tossed the paper cup into a nearby bin and turned my attention back to Sylvanas. She'd drawn closer and I turned my cheek towards her for my customary kiss.

She palmed the other side of my face to turn me back towards her, "But I didn't see you in the club." She murmured. "I was very disappointed not to find you at your usual place by the bar."

I shrugged lightly. "You told me to come. You didn't say anything about going inside."

Both of Sylvanas's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then a slow sly grin spread across her face. She tugged on my tie. "Is that how you like it Proudmoore?," she purred. "Being told to come?"

Heat blazed across my face. "That's...! That's not what I meant!" I protested and then immediately snapped my jaws shut out of fear of being too loud and drawing attention.

Sylvanas's eyes only glowed brighter as she reeled me in by my tie with both hands until I could feel the supernatural coolness of her body radiating against me. "Are you sure? You're protesting rather loudly. Makes a girl wonder."

Desire flashed through me, quick as wildfire. My hands shook even as they stayed resolutely at my sides, not daring to touch her. The sudden rise had me nearly growling in frustration. "Shut up."

Sylvanas's ears canted upwards in surprise, the very tips of them quivering. The light in her eyes intensified, bathing my face in that ruby red glow and she whispered, the words dark and full of promise. "Make me."

My resolve shattered and I surged forward, kissing her hard. Our teeth clashed with a noisy click and suddenly my mouth was full of her cool soft tongue. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her back until she was pressed up against the wall. She had let go of my tie and was clinging to my shoulders, arching her body into mine. My head was spinning and I probably would have taken her right there in that dark dingy alleyway if she hadn't managed to tear her mouth away from mine and whisper "stop" in a single nearly breathless gasp.

I pulled back instantly, an apology already on my lips before she grabbed on to my tie and held me in place with it. "You best wave down a cab," she said with a hushed urgency, "and take me to your apartment before we're interrupted again." Her ears twitched and she shot a meaningful look towards the door of the Golden Rose.

I swallowed hard, trying to control my panting breath and nodded. I backed away, unwilling to tear my eyes away from her lips, swollen from my kisses, or the way her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. I stuck my hand out towards the street and the Gods must have been watching over me tonight because a cab pulled up almost immediately.

"Where to ma'am?" The cabbie asked as soon as I opened the back door.

"Um...," I started to answer him but my mind went completely blank when Sylvanas brushed against me as she slid into the back seat. "Uh.. Agamand Mills on Garren Street near Brill Avenue." Sylvanas reached out and tugged at my hand, pulling me into the cab with her.

"An extra 10 gold if you can make it in less than 15 minutes," Sylvanas said as I settled down next to her.

I watched as the cabbie's face went through the mental math and logistics of earning an extra 10 gold from a single relatively cheap fair. He flashed us a big grin from his rear view mirror. "I can get you there in twelve." He hit the gas, the momentum pressing us back into the cushions of the seat as the car roared through the night.

I'm not normally one for nerves but my leg was shaking and doubt started to creep in. It'd been a while since I'd been with another person and even longer since I'd been with anyone in my apartment. Sylvanas must have sensed my anxiety because she pressed right up to my side and nuzzled me right below the ear. One of her hands found its way to the inside of my thigh and started stroking it.

I shivered at her touch. "Sylvanas," I hissed, my eyes flicking to the rear view mirror.

She gave a questioning hum and opened her eyes so she could follow my gaze. A puff of air was her response to my concern. "I don't care what he sees as long as he gets us there soon." Her hand ran further up my leg, coming dangerously close to the apex of my thighs. For a second I felt the flash of terror that she might actually inch close enough to feel exactly how much I wanted this. Thankfully she stopped just below the wet spot on my pants but her next words almost had me pulling her hand to it anyway. "Because if he doesn't, I might just give him a show anyway."

I turned my head to capture her mouth in another heated kiss. Sylvanas squeezed my thigh, making me jump. I could feel that heady desperation from earlier building again. Fortunately for all of us, cabbie included, the car came to a screeching stop a couple minutes later. "Agamand Mills in twelve minutes just as promised ma'am," he said cheerfully.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the car stopped and he started talking. I hastily put some space between Sylvanas and myself but he shot me a knowing look and a wink when Sylvanas and I each handed him a ten gold note. The actual fair was only five but I hoped the extra five bought his silence.

I scrambled out of the cab with Sylvanas climbing out as gracefully as ever behind me. The building was quiet during this part of the night but that was normal. Most people were in bed. The ones that weren't either worked the night shift at one of the half factories or the smaller business that catered to the late night crowd. The elevator door opened quietly when I pushed the call button and I stepped to the side. "Ladies first," I said, waving Sylvanas in.

"Such a gentlewoman," she said breezily as she brushed past me. I followed after her, content to wait in the brass lined box but she had other ideas in mind. As soon as the doors closed behind us, she used my tie to pull me close and kiss me again. I grunted against her mouth, the suddenness of it knocking me off balance. I stretched my arms out, catching myself against the peeling wallpaper of the elevator door. She groaned into my mouth as I effectively boxed her in. She clung to my tie like a lifeline with one hand while the other wrapped around my neck, nails scraping lightly against my skin. I shivered and regained my footing, dropping a hand to her hip and squeezed.

Her soft gasp told me she liked it but the elevator door opened with a soft ding when we reached my floor. She shoved me back, eyes blazing and I reached down to capture her hand, pulling her with me. I pulled her down the hallway, one hand fumbling for my house key. I had to turn away from her to unlock the door but she merely pressed her front against my back and tried to unbutton my pants with one hand while the other was busy untucking my shirt. I nearly dropped my key when I felt the button pop off and watched it roll down the hall from the corner of my eye. There was a moment where I worried we wouldn't even make it past the door but then the key turned and we were stumbling in. She kicked the door shut with her foot as I spun around in her arms.

My apartment was dark, with only the light of a lonely street lamp slanting in through the window. She leaned forward to kiss me again but my nerves suddenly got the better of me and I put my hands on her shoulders. "S-stop. Just wait a minute," I panted.

She pulled back but didn't let me go. "Something wrong Proudmoore?" She sounded breathless, like she'd forgotten how to breath and was forcing air through her lungs just so she could speak but she looked concerned.

"I just.." I turned red, swallowing my embarrassment. "It's been a while since I've slept with someone."

Sylvanas gave me a slow lazy smile and leaned in. I thought she was going to kiss me but she turned her head at the last second and pressed her cheek against mine. "I'll tell you a little secret," she whispered. "It's been a very long time for me too."

"Oh," I exhaled.

"But we can stop if this is too much for you," she murmured, nipping at my earlobe. I groaned at the feel of the blunt part of her teeth biting into me and I suddenly wanted to know what her fangs felt like against my skin.

"It's fine. This is fine. Just.. Maybe slow down a little?"

"Mmm.. I can do that," Sylvanas hummed. She pulled back only to lean back in and kiss me again. This time her mouth moved slowly against mine, taking the time to sweep her tongue along my teeth and nip playfully at my lower lip. I returned the favor the second she gave me the chance and dropped my hands back down to her hips, gripping at the material of her dress. She sighed into the kiss, pressing further against me as her hands got busy removing my jacket. It fell to the ground followed by her wrap and then she was tugging at my tie, letting it drop to the floor.

As soon as my own hands were free, I was unzipping the back of her dress. I let my hands linger, dragging the backs of my fingers back up along her skin. She had to stop unbuttoning my shirt so I could slide the sleeves of her dress over her arms. I took advantage of the space to trail my mouth along her jaw. Her dress pooled around her feet and she took my hands in hers, placing one over the satin material of her bra and the other against the small of her back. I gave her a cautious nip on the underside of her chin and she hissed.

"Bedroom," she panted when I gave her breast a squeeze. "If we're doing this Proudmoore, I want it done right."

"You didn't seem to mind when we were in the cab," I said before biting lightly at her neck.

She slipped her hands beneath the opening of my shirt, grabbing onto my shoulders. "I don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us anymore. Now where is your bed?"

"First door on the right. Should be open." I made no move to head that way, content to stand in the middle of my living room mouthing her neck.

She minded though. She pulled away from me and grabbed my hand, all but dragging me into the bedroom. It was then I realized just how wet I was for this woman. It was rare, a marvel even, for me to want someone as much as I wanted her then and the most we'd done was just a bit of touching and kissing. I was still in a daze over this revelation when Sylvanas flicked the switch in my room, turning on the small lamp beside my bed.

I was able to properly see Sylvanas then in the dull yellowish light. Her undergarments were simple. A pale lavender satin bra and matching panties. She had decided to forgo the stockings, probably so it would be one less piece of clothing to remove. All of her clothing had been surprisingly simple and easy to remove. It made me think that she was planning to end the night like this all along.

I didn't have time to admire her too much though; just enough to rake my eyes over her exposed collar bone and the smooth plain of her belly until I saw something strange.

I squinted a little. Her entire body was marked with a variety of small scars but there was one just below her breasts that matched the one on her back, like she'd been run through by something. When I looked up again, there were marks around her eyes. They reminded me of eyeliner after the rain but it'd been dry and she didn't have those markings before. More illusion magic? I didn't get a chance to ask about them as Sylvanas pulled my arm so I was spinning around and, with a swift motion, pushed me back onto my own bed. I fell back with a soft 'oof' and she wasted no time following me.

"Wait Sylvanas," I started to say even as my hands settled on her waist.

"No," she growled, reading my mind, "we're not talking about them." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging them to the side as soon as she could. All thoughts of asking her about her scars and the strange markings below her eyes fled my mind as soon as she bared her breasts to me. She smirked at how my eyes widened. "That caught your attention huh?"

I nodded mutely and reached up to touch her. Her skin had warmed up to mine, which was a surprise as I was expecting something cooler. I had known she'd be a handful but actually being able to palm her breasts and feel the full weight of them was a completely different experience. Like the rest of her, they were soft to the touch and fitted in my hands like I'd been made to hold them. She hissed when I flicked my thumbs over her hardened nipples and it was enough to bring the frantic energy of before back.

She crouched over me, sinking her fangs into my neck. The pain stung but she didn't draw blood. I yelped and the sound morphed into a long drawn out moan as she sucked lightly on the bite mark. She did this over and over again along the side of my neck as she pulled at my shirt, ripping off some of the buttons in the process. "Up," Sylvanas said urgently as she pulled back to push the remains of my shirt and suspenders off my shoulders. It took me a moment to leverage myself into a sitting position and push my arms back so I could pull at the sleeves while her fingers curled beneath the thin cotton tank top I wore beneath. As soon as my arms were free of the sleeves, she was tugging it over my head.

When I could see again, her eyes were zeroed in on my breasts and she ran a tongue across her teeth. I blushed under her stare. "Sorry. I know they're a little..."

"Too perfect?" She purred. My breasts were small, especially compared to hers but she covered them anyway with the palms of her hands and squeezed.

"Tides," I gasped and then arched my back into her when she ducked her head to take the crown of one into her mouth. Her mouth was cool against my heated skin but skilled as she lapped and then sucked at first one hardened peak and then the other.

She didn't let her hands stay idle. Instead, she pushed me back down onto the bed, her lips burning like dry ice against my skin as she kissed and nipped her way down my chest. I sucked in a breath when she swirled her tongue around my belly button. I lifted her hips at her urging when she started to pull at my pants and underwear, taking them as far down my legs as she could reach. It wasn't long before she was nuzzling at the damp patch of silver white hair between my legs. I gasped again at the feeling of her sharp aquiline nose nudging against my clit. I was filled with the need to feel her mouth against me and she must have sensed it. She obliged by giving my center a light kiss before sitting back up. "Belore," she breathed, looking down at me in wonder. "I wondered if you were white down here as well."

I flushed in equal amounts arousal and embarrassment at the knowledge that she had thought of me enough to wonder what was under my clothes but I suppose that made us even as I had thought about her often enough. It was enough for me to reach for her, to raise my hips up to pull her closer. "Are you going to spend the night staring at me or fucking me?" I growled, a hint of my seldom used Kul Tiran accent bleeding into my words out of sheer frustration.

Sylvanas looked equal parts amused and surprised at how my words slurred just so. "Well if you put it that way," she said with a smirk and proceeded to pull the rest of my clothing, shoes included, off. I was panting in anticipation as she tossed everything to the side and then slid out of the last of her own clothing and heels. She crawled back over me then, staring intently at my face as her finger touched first my clit and then trailed down, sinking deep into me.

"Tides!" I gasped loudly, my head rolling back at the feel of her finger, body warm and inside me. It surprised me a little that I accepted her finger so quickly and readily. I knew I'd been wet for her since I kissed her at the club but even then, with other partners, it always took quite a bit of coaxing before I could handle any amount of thickness. With Sylvanas though, not only was I ready for her with so little physical contact but I craved more. "Another," I groaned after a few slow thrusts, my hips canting against her hand, "Another finger. Please."

Sylvanas hummed softly and, as I watched her through my rapidly narrowing vision, smile. "Since you beg so prettily."

There was the sudden stretch as a second finger filled me and my back arched violently. "Fuck!' I managed to get out. My eyes struggled to stay open, to focus on her as she pushed her fingers in to the knuckle before pulling back and repeating the process over and over again, each time a little faster and a little harder. I was dimly aware of her weight settling on my thigh, of slick arousal coating my skin as she rubbed and ground herself against me in pace to her thrusts but there wasn't much I could do about it. Not yet anyway. Heat was winding through me, setting more and more nerves on fire with every thrust of her fingers until it was too much. I probably would have arched almost entirely off the bed if I hadn't been clinging to Sylvanas, my fingers digging into the muscles of her back as I came, hard and violent.

Sylvanas let me ride it out on her fingers and it was only after I finally went still that she pulled out of me. My entire body twitched at the emptiness but it wasn't over yet. Her hips were still moving against my thigh. She grunted as I loosened my grip and ran my hands down her back. She put her hands on my stomach, one of them cool and wet against my skin. "Did you... Enjoy that.. Proudmoore?" She asked between gasps as she worked herself against me.

The sight of her above me, grinding into me almost had me coming again but I managed to push myself up into a sitting position. "Very," I breathed as my hands drifted down to her ass and pulled her closer against me.

"Ah! G-good," She mumbled and lifted herself at my urging so she could sit fully on my lap. She continued to grind against me but now her entire body was rubbing against mine with every rock.

"Lean into me," I said quietly against her ear. When she did, I licked the shell of her ear as a reward.

She cried out at the touch of my tongue and then again when I managed to slide a finger into her from behind. "Oh Belore," she gasped and rocked harder against me. "J-just like that darling." Her arms tightened around me and I could feel her nails digging into me. The angle meant I couldn't get in very deep but she didn't seem to mind. She was wet and tight around my finger but not so tight that I couldn't fit a second finger in beside the first. She cried out then and ground harder against my lap. "Ah! J-jaina," she mumbled between short breaths. "I'm going to.."

"It's okay. You can come," I said, timing a particularly hard thrust with a soft bite to the edge of her ear.

She came quietly, which was a surprise, given how vocal she'd been just moments, with her mouth hanging open and her forehead pressed into my shoulders. Her nails dug so hard into me that I was pretty sure she drew blood. Her entire body had tightened, nearly crushing my fingers with surprising strength before she started to shake against me. I eased her the best I could through her orgasm, letting her draw it out for as long as she liked until she reached behind herself to tug at my wrist.

I pulled my hand out and just let it rest against her hip while she breathed heavily against me. Her breath was still cool against my skin but it felt nice. I combed my fingers through her hair with my other hand, murmuring nonsense against her ear until she finally lifted her head to give me a soft, almost shy smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"Mmmm. It's been a very long time since someone managed to make me come, even longer since I've had one so strong."

I smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Good." We rested against each other in silence as sweat and arousal cooled against my skin. I made a face when I shifted my legs and felt the stickiness that coated them. "I um.. I need a shower. And probably need to change the sheets. Would you um...?" It was funny how I was blushing at the thought of showering with Sylvanas even after all we just went through.

She pulled back with a thoughtful expression and then shook her head. "As much as I would love to, I have an appointment in the morning and you," she said as she playfully tapped me on the nose, "Need to get some sleep. I'll see you at the club tonight of course."

"Sure," I mumbled, "Around the club maybe." I let out a soft laugh when she raised her brow at me. "Alright alright, in my usual seat at the bar."

"Good," She murmured as she leaned in to kiss me long and slow.

Honestly, it felt more like a promise than a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for the cheesy line about Kul Tiran succulence. I credit Blizzard for that one. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! As always, C&C is appreciated.


End file.
